Magic Far Far Away
by arober94
Summary: Harry has found a way to escape the stares and mutterings of his fifth year and he's been working on it for quite a while. Taking a trip through a portal, what happens when Harry lands in an apartment that has Han, Mara, Luke, and Leia to greet him?
1. Visitor from Far Away

Harry Potter was a small, mentally unstable boy of fifteen that lived with his abusive Aunt and Uncle, or so people thought and he was quite okay with that. Not really okay, but more resigned than anything since he really didn't care about what the sheep wanted to think. Truthfully, Harry was a student with a decent height and above average intelligence that hadn't seen his Aunt and Uncle in years. Not since he had found his mother's journal in the attic one day when he had to do his never ending list of chores. Apparently Lily had foreseen something wrong happening and then explained the entire world of magic to Harry and how messed up it really was. She also gave him a way out of all of it and a chance to discover a completely new universe. Apparently Lily had found a way to open a window between their world and that of this new universe and seen wonders beyond comparison. There was even a group of people that had powers similar to magic and if she had had more time, Lily would have grabbed Harry and made her way to this new universe. Sadly, she was killed before that was possible, but she did leave behind all of her notes on the theory.

It had taken Harry three years, with Professor Flitwick's brain picked for some of the theory and then a full year of research, before Harry was ready. Now that he was back in Hogwarts for his fifth year, it was the perfect time to leave. He had gathered a large trunk of galleons to exchange in this new world, and now all that was left was to perform the spell. It was a good thing that his friends were oblivious to him and the rest of the school's population thought he was a nutter at the moment as this was the first time since he set foot in Hogwarts that he could actually go somewhere undisturbed. It took him two days to draw out the rune circle needed for the kind of jump he was about to perform and the only way this ritual could be performed is if it was at Hogwarts, as it needed tons of magical energy to work. Since the wards at Hogwarts hadn't been used since the very founding of the school, there was a lot of unused ambient magic floating around in the air just ready to be picked up by some individual.

Cutting open his hand for a few drops of blood needed for the sacrificial part of the ritual, honestly why did the wizards and witches of the world deem it necessary to kill someone, Harry locked the ritual on to his target. The notes he had made for this ritual were burned and the circle was going to be destroyed as soon as it transported him, Harry took one last look around and whispered his last goodbye as he disappeared from the Earth.

In the office of Albus Dumbledore, his many instruments in his office that were connected to the previously mentioned boy began making high pitched sounds before breaking. Albus Dumbledore took this as a sign that his distance was a good idea since it seemed that young Harry had fallen to the dark side. Wearily, he called for an Order meeting to give these heavy tidings. Harry himself took a passage through space and time where there was no sound, no awareness of speed or movement, no time. The only time Harry Potter became aware was right before he landed. And what a place to land.

Han Solo was not what you would call a family man, but surrounded by his wife, brother-in-law, and his brother-in-laws wife, Han couldn't help but to think that he could become one. For once, ever since he had met a kid that needed to go save a princess, the galaxy was relatively quiet. There were no wars being fought at the moment and no calls for the heroes of the new Republic for an encore of overthrowing a government. All was right in the galaxy which is why he was the first to react to a loud thump coming from his living room even faster than the trained Jedi.

What Han saw shocked him as a kid no older than his twins looked at his living room in awe and seemed to be changing before their eyes. Slowly, the kid grew to a respectable height and removed the odd contraption from his face. The kid finally turned around and noticed the blaster and three light sabers pointing at him. Warily he raised his hand and moved his mouth, but a language that none of the adults had ever even heard of came out.

Harry saw the confused looks that were being given after he had spoken and although it wasn't the best he could have hoped for, at least the open signs of hostility weren't there anymore.

"Alright kid, how'd you get in here?" Han asked.

Harry understood why the other occupants of the room looked confused at the moment. He couldn't understand what the man had just said and tried to make it known. "I can't understand you," Harry spoke clearly, but it didn't seem to help. If only they didn't have weapons, then he may have been able to go into someone's mind and find the language of these people.

Luke could sense the feelings of the young boy and other confusion and a bit of wariness there was nothing that suggested Harry to be hostile. Turning off his light saber he attracted the attention of the other three with his actions. "Luke, what are you doing?" Mara hissed at him.

"Feel his emotions Mara, there is no hostility to this boy. I just wish we could understand him."

"Perhaps we can Luke," Leia mused. "Threepio!" She called and the other three felt like idiots for not thinking of that solution.

"Yes Mistress Leia?"

"Threepio, we have a young guest in our midst, but are having trouble understanding him. Could you help us out?"

"Of course," The golden android said and walked over to Harry.

Warily, Harry watched as the machine walked over to him and stood almost like it was expecting something. "Er, hello," Harry ventured.

"Hello," 3P0 responded.

"What are you?"

"What are you?"

Thinking for a bit, Harry realized what was happening. "You are trying to understand me aren't you?"

"I understand."

"Oh thank heavens, that's a relief."

"What's he saying goldenrod?" Han interrupted their conversation to ask.

"Oh this is delightful Master Han, his dialect is that of Ancient Selkath crossed with…"

"Threepio," Luke interrupted the robot's dialect, "Would you kindly ask the young man's name?"

"Of course Master Luke," 3P0 said as he turned towards the guest. "Master Luke would like to know your name young guest."

"My name is Harry Potter. Is this Master Luke the calm blonde one?"

"He is."

"Then would you please inform him that I have a way to learn another's language in a few minutes, but I need to have an open invite into someone's mind and do not wish to do so without permission."

"I will relay your message." The golden translator turned back to the four adults and relayed what Harry said. "His name Master Luke, is Harry Potter. He also would like to inform you that he has a skill that can cause him to learn a language quickly, but needs someone's permission to delve into their mind."

This did not go over well with both Han and Mara as neither thought it was a good idea to have someone in their mind. The Skywalker twins had opposing ideas however and arguing with the two of them was a surefire way to lose. "Tell him that he is welcome to enter my mind. After all, I doubt he could do much to me." Luke stated confidently. It was not arrogance that made him say this, but he was the Jedi Grandmaster, he had reason to be confident.

Luke's words were relayed to Harry and Harry nodded. "Please tell him to keep eye contact with me and this should be fairly quick." It was quick and Luke never felt a thing. He didn't know anything had happened until Harry dropped to his knee and grasped his head in pain.

"That hurt. Gah, it didn't hurt that much when I learned any other languages," Harry gasped in galactic basic showing all that it had worked. Luke grew intensely worried that he had never Harry enter and pick out what he needed. Never before had he felt so defenseless. It took another three minutes before Harry was able to catch his breath and stand up which had the maternal instincts of both ladies going haywire. After all, Leia had twins Harry's age. "Sorry about that, I didn't expect that type of pain. I guess the languages between us have very few if any similarities between them." Harry finally got a good look at all that were present and visibly startled at the sight of Mara.

"What's wrong?" Mara asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she felt his surprise and then a bit of disappointment in his emotions through the force.

"Sorry," Harry said with a sad, small smile, "It's just you look a little like what my mother would have looked like."

"And what happened to your mom?" Han had to ask. He knew it probably wasn't the best thing to do, but no one had ever accused him of being tactful.

"Killed by a terrorist that had the same powers as my family. He wasn't the nicest person ever," Harry snorted. Where most people thought Harry wouldn't like talking about the death of his parents and although Harry wouldn't volunteer any information, he had made his peace quite a while ago.

"Sorry about that," Han said sheepishly. He didn't need to see his wife's disapproving stare to know that he had overstepped boundaries.

"No worries. So I'm sure you all have questions. It's only right that I answer your questions since I kind of entered your apartment uninvited." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as the conversation got back on track. "Could I get all of your names first though?"

"Of course," Leia said, taking over the conversation, she was the politician of the family after all. Like Luke she could sense no hostilities in this new guest and she was very curious on how he had learned a new language in just a few minutes. "I am Leia Solo, and this is my husband Han. The blonde here is my twin Luke Skywalker and his wife Mara."

"Pleasure to meet you all, I wish we had met in another way."

"Indeed," Mara smirked.

"Well yes," Leia coughed. "The first question is the obvious one, how did you get here?"

As Harry was about to explain, he suddenly had another, rather brilliant idea. "Well, I could tell you, or I could show you." He said this with his full British accent coming out and the smirk that sent girls his age aflutter. Han tried hard to remain unbiased, but someone who could pull of his smirk was alright in his book.

"Oh great, the galaxy isn't big enough for two Han Solos," Mara muttered and Leia sighed in agreement.

"How you gonna show us this kid?" Han asked. In answer to this Harry dug out his shrunken trunk from his pocket and with a wave of his hand enlarged it to its normal size. "How the hell did you do that kid?"

"Magic," Harry shrugged, "Or at least that's what people from where I come from called it. Usually we need a focus to guide our magic, but I've gotten to a level where I can do a couple of charms wandlessly and that's all I really need anyways." Harry then surprised them even more when he reached his full arm into the trunk and rummaged around a bit. "Ah ha, here it is," Harry cried triumphantly as he pulled out an old stone basin, "That Potter family pensive at your service." He enjoyed the dumb founded expressions that he received while they were staring at a stone bowl.

"Alright," Mara said tentatively, she was thinking it may have been a bad idea to trust someone that had probably had a few screws loosened, "And what does this Potter Family Pensive do?"

"Well I'm glad you asked Mrs. Skywalker," Harry said adopting a game show personality.

"Woah, hold on a second. If you're going to be somewhat formal here, call me Master Mara. Same goes for these two," Mara continued pointing at Leia and Luke. "It's fine if you just want to call us by our first names."

"You can just call me Han kid," Han delivered with his roguish grin, "I'm not one for formalities." Harry answered with his own grin and the bond between Harry and Han grew that much closer.

"Alright Master Mara," Harry continued, "This device allows anyone who touches it to view the memories placed inside the object. I can give you my life story in about twenty minutes which would hopefully answer all of your questions."

"And this is safe?" Luke asked.

"Okay, my powers have many rules in their use. One of these rules is to be careful with promises as my power will do everything it can to keep said promise. You'll also see a flash of light signaling the acceptance of said promise. I can give one if you would like."

Turning his head to catch everyone's eyes, Luke nodded. "We would like the promise Harry. Sorry about this."

"Say no more Master Luke. After all, you all did just meet me half an hour ago. Very well, I, Harry Potter, do promise to the viewers of my pensive this night that no harm will come to them will viewing said pensive. So mote it be." Just like Harry had said the flash of light came and the four adults breathed a little easier. Then, Harry started withdrawing different memory strands that cause a slight fascination to the watchers and placed them in a pensive. "Alright. Now, all of the memories you need are in the pensive and I have limited you to just those memories. If you would just place a finger into the bowl, we can get started."

Han was the first to stick his finger into the bowl as he trusted the kid and also trusted the three Jedi Masters to save his bacon if something went wrong. He entered a trance like state and when nothing else seemed to happen, the other three went in as well. They saw an overly skinny Harry cleaning out the attic and finding his mother's journal. They saw the young boy escape from the cupboard under the stair, which sent them all into a frenzy, and make his way to Potter mansion. Then they witnessed Harry entering Gringotts bank and the goblins performing a cleansing ritual that got rid of the scar and after Harry paid them quite a bit extra created a duplicate that could take his place at the Dursley household. They saw brief flashes of the next four years until Harry was in front of Hogwarts and then sorted. The dangers he faced his four years of schooling and also the praise and disgust that seemed to be directed at him throughout the years. The last thing they saw was Harry visiting his vaults and withdrawing a large amount of gold and then the ritual that brought him to the Solo living room.

Coming out of the Pensive, Harry watched and waited as the Solos and Skywalkers adjusted to the vast amount of information that they had just received. "Damn kid, that's a lot of information to go through." Harry simply shrugged in response. Although he had put up his mask and made a different character while in the magical world, he was a humble person through and through.

"Alright Harry," Mara said after they had taken a few more minutes to process, "What were your plans once you got here?"

"Well, I know the basics of this galaxy and how speed of light travel is normal, so I'd need to find a politician to help set up a new identity. Then I would need to exchange some of my gold for the currency here and then I don't know. You all saw that I can defend myself and I was a good shot with a pistol when I went to the local range during one summer." Mara, Luke, and Leia rolled their eyes simultaneously as Han beamed at the kid. "I can defend myself of course, but I really enjoy healing, whether it be spells, potions, or natural remedies. I also brought a lot of ingredients and books with me. Maybe, instead of being honed into a sword, I can be the shield in this universe." Everybody's estimation of Harry went up as he discussed what he wanted to do.

After a brief exchange of looks between the adults, Luke spoke up. "It's late today Harry, and you wouldn't be able to do much in the way of your plans. Since all the bedrooms in Han's apartment are occupied by them and their children, you can come sleep with us and we'll all meet up tomorrow to help you out."

"You don't have to…"

"Nonsense Harry," Leia interrupted him, "We have contacts all over the galaxy and we can tell you why tomorrow, but doing something as simple as getting you started in this galaxy is the right thing to do."

"If you're sure," Harry smiled ruefully.

"Then it's settled," Luke stated, "We'll be over tomorrow for breakfast Leia so we can get a jumpstart and your kids can meet Harry here."

"How old are your kids?"

"The twins are around your age Harry and our youngest is ten," Leia answered.

"Alright then, we will see you tomorrow," Mara said as the three walked out. Tomorrow would be interesting.

**A/N: I love Star Wars, but I haven't read this series yet, so don't expect fast updates. However, I like reading and this idea just stuck with me. I'm going to try to get a few more chapters in my other stories done before I update this again, ut I like to publish as I write. I do plan on saving Chewie though, so no worries about that. **

**Until Next Time!**


	2. There's a Whole Galaxy Out There

The Skywalkers, with Harry in tow, arrived at the Solos apartment around eight the next morning and entered a madhouse. It reminded Harry a little of the Weasley household when he downloaded the memories of his duplicate. Two boys came rushing out of the hallway with a hairbrush and into the kitchen to try to find sanctuary with their mom. A second later a girl near Harry age came chasing after them and while the boys had enough awareness to avoid the Skywalker couple and guest, the girl did not pay enough attention to her surroundings. This resulted in a rather amusing tangle of limbs that was witnessed by the four adults in the household with Harry and the Solo daughter.

Harry found himself in the odd position of being on the cold floor with no recollection of how he ended up there and a weight on his chest. When he looked at said weight, a beautiful set of brown eyes. The girl blushed and quickly got up and Harry was drawn in even more as he noticed her other features. He could tell that she would grow up to be a real looker. While Harry was checking Jaina out, Jaina was returning the favor and she liked what she saw.

Han saw this and he couldn't help but to be torn two ways. "Kid," He called out to catch Harry's attention. When he had it, Han set his mouth into a thin line. Harry frowned for a second before raising an eyebrow which made Han slump his shoulders a bit. Then he sent Harry a firm nod, which was returned. The byplay was witnessed by all members of the household and all were quite confused.

Leia sighed dramatically. "One Han was bad enough," She muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "He helped end the rebellion. Two are going to change the very fabric of reality."

"Who's the new guy mom?" Anakin asked bringing everybody back from their laughter.

"Oh yes, kids, this is Harry Potter and he has quite a story about how he ended up here. Harry these are my two sons Jacen and Anakin. You've already met Jaina," Leia said with an amused smirk that sent Jaina blushing furiously and turned Harry a bit redder. "Now come on, breakfast is ready and we can share stories over food."

Throughout breakfast, the adults caught the Solo children up on all the major events that led to Harry arriving and what took place the night before. They then shared a bit of recent history with Harry about the empire and the rebel alliance and their roles since then. It was a long breakfast, but other than the angry glares that Jacen threw at Harry, it was an enjoyable one. To other fifteen year olds, the fourteen year olds glare could have been a bit unnerving. To Harry, who fought against a beast that could kill someone with a single look, Jacen's glare was barely worth noticing.

"Alright," Leia said after breakfast was finally over. "The first thing we need to do is get you set up with a new identity. Then we can get you started with an intergalactic bank account and get everything else you need. I have a few connections that can get all of this started." Harry fought back a snort at Leia's words. As former chancellor of the New Republic, she should have plenty of contacts that could help Harry with everything.

It actually didn't take nearly as long as Harry thought it would to get a new identity. He thought the bureaucratic red tape nightmare would have at least pushed the process to two days and he could read up on recent events and planetary systems while he waited. Harry was so happy that he had discovered the mental arts before he left Hogwarts and even though he had yet to master the art and was only on the first stage, his ability to retain information was much better than the average persons. Instead, after two hours of hand cramping work and another hour of taking pictures, Harry's identity in his new home would be completed in three hours.

The identity was proficient enough that their next stop was the bank and here is where the red tape caught up with them. After another two hours of hand numbing exercise, Harry was told that it would take two weeks for an account to be set up.

"Come on kid," Han said with a grin on his face, "You just faced the two largest evils in the galaxy and went through a gauntlet that make even the strongest tremble in fear. It's time for you to blow off some steam down at the range. But first, there's someone I want you to meet first."

Han led Harry to one of the many hangars that littered the face of Coruscant and through the maze of ships that left Harry's mouth open in disbelief. When they arrived at the Millennium Falcon Harry's eyes had a shine to them that reaffirmed Han's like of the kid. After all, the kid had conceded to waiting two years before he made a move on Jaina before breakfast this morning. "Yo kids! Chewie! Get out here, we're going to the range!" Even though his kids were in the academy for Jedi, Han taught them all how to fire a weapon to have them prepared. They may not like it, but all had to learn at least one weapon.

Harry's eyes were probably the most expressive in the galaxy as was determined when he got his first real look at a Wookie. Aliens were a common site on Coruscant and after the first minute of gawking at the strange beings, Harry had moved on and barely let it affect him during the day. However, seeing a Wookie up close and personal was more than enough to shake anyone truthfully.

"Look at him," Jacen scoffed, trying to turn his siblings against the newcomer. "Scared of Uncle Chewie, how stupid can you get?"

Jaina was having none of it however, and leapt to her new, cute, friend's defense. "Oh shut up Jace, you heard Mom's story this morning. He's probably just in shock of meeting Uncle Chewie. I remember someone else reportedly crying when he met Uncle C."

Laughing at their brother's face, Anakin and Jaina went out to meet Harry. "Hey Harry!" Anakin cried as he shuffled up to the older boy with a grin on his face.

"Hello Anakin, Jaina," Harry sent Jaina a roguish grin. He had promised Han a year, but that didn't mean he couldn't work a bit to soften the defenses.

Luckily for Harry, Han didn't see it. "Alright you lot, let's head down to the range. Your Aunt Mara is waiting for us there." At this the Solo children groaned at the workout they were about to go through. While their dad was tough, their Aunt Mara was a perfectionist. Harry didn't know what he was getting into.

"Alright Harry," Mara said after she had set up the targets for the Solo children, "Let's see what suits you." She led him to a wall of death where every legal gun designed in the core worlds were placed. Many of them were assault rifles and shotguns, but there wasn't a shortage of pistols or rifles to choose from. "Pick your poison Harry, I want you to be at least able to shoot straight before you go off exploring, even if you do have magic to help you out."

Harry browsed the wall looking for a few to try out and occasionally pulled one down to test the grip and weight of the gun. They were a little different from the guns from Earth, but only a few small things and soon he had five to try. Comfortable with his selection, just as he turned around, his eye caught a magnificent machine of beauty in a rifle's casing. Grinning, Harry grabbed it as well and turned towards Mara, who had her own little grin. She was a weapons expert from her previous training and loved the power of a rifle, but she had yet to find someone that shared her enthusiasm. She wasn't going to pressure Harry today since he had just arrived, but she appreciated the rifle that Harry had picked up. If he liked the weapon by the end of the day, she would have a new apprentice. One that could help her to take on any would be dark lord.

For some reason Jacen shivered right before he pulled the trigger causing him to miss the shot and start over.

Two hours later, Harry had decided on a pistol that he liked and decided to keep practicing with the rifle. On the outside, Mara was calm and professional, but on the inside, she was squealing with joy. "Alright kid, now it's time for something really fun. If you're going to go off across the galaxy to explore, you're going to need to know how to fly." Harry's adopted a joyful expression that made everyone want to get up into space. You could take a Potter out of his galaxy, but you could never take away their love of flying.

The next morning began like the last with the Skywalkers and guest making their way over to the Solo apartment and enjoying a good breakfast. Today, Harry started out with Luke as he explored the wonders of the galaxy from the comforts of a data pad. A bit of philosophy was breached as well.

"I'm not saying that Luke," The formal titles had been dropped by everybody by the end of the first day, as Harry was just so easy to like. "What I'm saying is that if their crimes are too great, an act of self-sacrifice may not be enough for most people. The public is fickle, and many politicians have found this out the hard way."

"So you're saying that redemption is impossible to achieve?"

"Not impossible, just beyond difficult in the public's eyes."

"But what about the afterlife Harry? Forget the masses, do you believe that redemption could be achieved by a mass murder or one who has turned to practicing the dark arts?"

"I'm not sure," Harry thought, "After all, how are we to know what judges a person when they move on to the next adventure."

"The next adventure?" Luke asked, he had never heard death be called something like that.

"Professor Dumbledore told me that one time. It stuck with me because I was confused like you are. I still haven't figured out what he was saying fully, but maybe it will make sense to me at a later date."

"Fair enough."

"Luke can I ask you something?" Harry ventured after a moment of silence. With Luke's nod, Harry continued. "Who did you lose?"

Luke visible startled at Harry's question. "How?"

"No one breaches the topic of death easily unless they have lost someone very important to them or they have lived their life as fully as they can, and I doubt you are ready to go the great beyond just yet."

Smiling ruefully, Luke looked at Harry, "You are perceptive beyond your years Harry." Sighing, Luke took a minute before he spoke again, "My father was not a good man in the last part of his life. He wielded the force like me, but was seduced by the dark side and fell to the temptations. He murdered millions, adults and children, and used a powerful weapon to wipe out a civilization completely without hesitation. I didn't know that he was my father until I was forced to confront him at the cloud city of Bespin. Yet at the end, he could not stand the sight of me being tortured and saved my life and probably the fate of the galaxy. He was able to become one with the Force."

"Then you already know your answer," Harry shrugged as he went back to reading about Felucia and the various life forms on the planet. "Obviously someone is able to find redemption in the afterlife, even if they were a monster beforehand."

It was a shame, Luke thought to himself, that even though their powers were similar Harry could not be instructed in the way of the Jedi. He would have been a fine apprentice.

It was two months before Harry was ready to leave the safety of the Solos and Skywalkers. He could have left a month before, but Han wouldn't allow someone so similar to him to not have a couple of special upgrades on his ship. Of course Mara had the same idea, so Harry's ship was a bit more advanced than it was when he purchased it. The whole group, even Chewie and Jacen, although Jacen was there under protest, to see Harry off.

"Are you sure you have everything you need? Your weapons?"

"Yes Aunt Mara," Harry answered with an amused grin. Through the two months that Harry had stayed with them, Harry had taken to calling Mara his aunt as she looked similar to his mother and Luke his uncle. They both rather enjoyed having another nephew as Harry was easy to like.

"Are you sure you need to go to Felucia first? Wouldn't it be better to buy that greenhouse before you go exploring?" Leia asked worriedly. Harry's relationship with Leia was the most problematic of all the adults. He was close to her as she introduced him to a few renowned doctors and other various contacts and Harry greatly enjoyed their time together. However, Harry and Jaina were crushing greatly on each other and calling Leia his aunt would have made the situation a bit awkward. In the end he just settled on calling Leia by her first name like Han.

"It will be fine Leia. I just feel like I need to be in Felucia first. I've already picked out a planet for my greenhouse anyways and I'll finish up the deal after my trip."

"If you are sure."

"I am and don't worry. I have all of your numbers and will call you as much as you want me to." It was then Jaina and Anakin's turn to say their goodbyes and they were short and sweet. Short with Anakin and sweet with Jaina, even though Han pretended not to notice his baby girl getting close with a guy. "I'll see all of you later," Harry yelled as he started up the engines. The large party watched until Harry's ship was a speck on the horizon.

**A/N: I think this will be the last update before Mardi Gras guys as this story isn't at the front like my HP and PJO crossovers. I'm actually not that far off from finishing the first part of ****_Harry and the Gods_**** so I will be able to work on this more soon. I'm not giving Harry force powers, but he will have his magic and be able to fight. Let me know how you like it and if you have any suggestions for the title. Peace!**


	3. Curing A Sickness

It had been two years, since Harry had arrived in the Solo home and then left on his explorations of the Galaxy. His first stop had indeed been Felucia where he landed and was met almost immediately by the ghost of Aayla Secura. Apparently, the Force had a plan for the young Mr. Potter and Aayla was the first of Harry's teachers and also the one who was constantly with him. Apparently the Force was the eventual evolvement of Magic, but those that practiced it had long forgotten the arts of transfiguration and different healings. Aayla was sent to lead him on the evolutionary path and provide company to Harry as he went about collecting the local flora that could be useful. When he asked Aayla why the Force seemed to be helping him she remained tight lipped.

Harry's next stop was Naboo where he met the last member of the Amidala family. Apparently her parents had been killed by the empire's troops and her sister had been struck down by her own husband just before the empire rose. Nola knew the end was close, so she offered Harry a great deal on their lake house as long as he kept a few of the bedrooms the same. She and her sister had been great lovers of plants before death separated them. Aayla had followed Harry and continued to teach him the ways of the force as he planet hopped, discovering natural remedies for illnesses that had previously been deemed incurable. Many doctors wanted to meet Harry, either to talk shop or wring his neck.

Now however, Harry was in a remote section near a few core worlds onboard the Mediator where it was rumored Leia Solo and Mara Skywalker would soon be docking at for their brief negotiations of the two planets. Harry silently wished Leia luck as he had met Nom Amor briefly when asking for permission to harvest some of the plant life that inhabited the planet. Nothing more was exchanged between the two of them, but Nom Amor's calculating eyes did not make Harry feel at ease. He also did not feel like any of the species of this galaxy and Harry had met quite a few on his travels.

He watches as Leia berates the over cocky Jedi in training that went out to save them. Harry agrees with Leia's assessment that he was merely showboating and once the Jedi leaves properly chastised, Harry makes himself known. "And that is why I never want to get on your bad side Mrs. Solo."

Leia turned to his voice with an annoyed expression, but that quickly changed once she got a good look at him. "Harry!" She said happily, moving in for a hug, "It's so good to see you. Why haven't you come to visit?"

Harry shrugged at her as he sensed two others arrive. He knew that Mara was here as well, so he was able to determine which figure was Mara specifically, but the other life force left him in a mystery. He knew that the other person was female, but that was the only thing that he could determine. "I've been caught up in my traveling Princess Leia. Hello Aunt Mara," He said as the red head walked around the corner. "And who might this… Jaina!"

"Harry!" Jaina cried as she saw her crush for the first time in the flesh in two years. She flung herself into a hug and couldn't help but to appreciate the toned body that she crashed into or the strong arms that had wrapped themselves around her.

"Damn girl, you look good! And I just said that out loud," Harry blushed bright red along with Jaina who tried to hide her face in Harry's chest which helped neither of them. Mara and Leia chuckled amusedly at the two as they remembered their days as teenagers and then thanked every deity out there that those two did not grow up in such a dark galaxy. Harry and Jaina had of course spoken to each other in the past years, but a small screen never did do justice to the body.

"So what are you doing out here?" Mara asked after Harry was able to manage his blush and get her own hug.

"I was on my way back to Naboo to drop off a few new species when I heard of the great Leia Solo visiting Rhommamool and trying to keep the peace. I was able to get the captain to allow me on board for a few hours after the last time I visited this sector."

"Oh? And what did you do that gained such a favor?" Leia asked, it wasn't anything against Harry, but Republic captains weren't supposed to grant or receive favors.

"I gave him a few products that helped him with his wife," Harry mumbled, his face turning red again as well as Jaina's. The two older ladies had to choke back a laugh at that and found his red face a rather amusing sight.

"I'll have to speak with him then. Nothing against you Harry, but Captains can't be taking favors from the common population and very few from those in the government."

"Of course Leia," Mara's coughing interrupted the rest of what he was about to say. Instantly Harry's eyes narrowed in on Mara, "You're sick."

Mara tried to deny it, but she could tell that nothing she was about to say would convince him otherwise. "The doctors can't figure out what's wrong with me and I'm the only one still alive that's had this sickness."

"And why didn't you contact me?"

"You aren't a doctor!"

"I know I'm not Aunt Mara and I am also not from this galaxy in case you forgot. I also have a few tricks up my sleeve." He teased at Mara's sheepish expression. She had forgotten about Harry's powers and the last time he had called in and she had been home was just a few days before she noticed whatever was affecting her. "Well, when do you have a meeting with Nom Amor?"

"We're scheduled to be in the meeting in two hours," Leia chimed in.

"Perfect then," Harry stated, "If you will all follow me back to my ship, I can perform a few spell and get a blood sample before you go down. I should be able to figure this out by the time you are back." Harry saw the hopeful expression that filled Mara's face, but refused to comment on it. The sickness must have really gotten to her. "Alright," Harry said as they boarded the ship, "Aunt Mara if you would come with me, we'll take those samples. Leia and Jaina, you are welcome to follow or look around, but I ask that you do not touch any of the plants that I have on board. Some of them don't react well to the oil on humanoid skin."

Harry's lab was impressive for a non-medical ship. He had all the necessary equipment, but whereas most had just the essentials, and cheap ones at that, with a permit, Harry could open up an everyday roving clinic. "Alright Aunt Mara, I will need to grab a sample of your blood and I also need you to breathe into this." This, was simply an old fashioned air tank that took air in, instead of gave it out. Mara didn't question it at all, and simply waited as Harry plugged in a few queries. "Okay then, my computers on Naboo are running different combinations and we will soon see what I need to cure you with. I should have an answer after your meeting with Nom Amor."

"Thank you Harry," Mara said as she wrapped her surrogate nephew into a hug. She had thought this sickness would finally defeat her, but everything seemed to be working out. Next time she was sick she was calling Harry immediately.

As soon as the group returned from their rather frustrating trip planet side, they headed straight for Harry's ship. Jaina and Mara needed some good news after that meeting. When they arrived on the ship, Harry was nowhere to be seen until he stepped out of one of the room without a shirt that allowed Jaina to gaze appreciatively at his now toned and well developed body. Harry finally noticed them as he finished drying his hair and looked up. "Oh," He said, "Well that was a short meeting."

"May I ask why you took a shower while we were gone?" Leia asked with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Well, I was handling one of the new plants I picked up, and apparently I'm allergic to it. It has a few pods and one just went poof."

"Poof?" Mara asked amused.

"Poof," Harry agreed grabbing a shirt and throwing it on. "So, let's get on over to the lab and see if there's anything that has come up for you Aunt Mara." Mara tried to contain her excitement, she really did, but the possibility of a cure was just too much to not get excited about. She had thought that she was pretty much doomed unless the disease expunged itself somehow. Now however she had hope and leaned over Harry's shoulder as he sat down at his computer. Typing up a series of commands, combinations of plant names and diseases sprung up and greatly confused the women present. To Harry though, everything he saw he understood and he maintained a neutral façade as he read. This did not bode well for the women.

"Well, there's good news and bad news. I'll start with the bad news, or maybe it's just confusing." Harry said before the other could say anything. "To put it bluntly, you should be dead. This fungal infection is beyond what our bodies can handle. Good news, I have a spell that can pause the effects for a few weeks and all I need to do is swing by Naboo."

"You mentioned Naboo before," Leia spoke, "Why did you pick there?"

"It's a rather peaceful and nice little planet. I had simply arrived on the planet to pick up a few plants when I ran into the sister of the famous Senator Amidala. Apparently, her family no longer wanted the secluded lake house that the two sisters always visited so they were looking to sell it. When I told the family my plan, they offered it at a rather reasonable price. They hadn't cleared out the house, so I have a lot of family photos as well. I'm not real sure what I can do with those."

"Can I have them?" Leia asked, tears in her eyes at the prospect of having pictures of her mother outside of the various ones she had of her in senator regalia.

Harry turned to Leia as she asked and saw the tears in her eyes. "Of course Senator, but can I ask who she is?"

"She was my mother."

"Oh," Harry said, suddenly very awkward, "Well yeah, I'll have them with me when I get Aunt Mara's cure. Before I forget!" Harry whipped out his wand and sent a spell towards Mara. "There we go, the sickness should be fully contained now. What I'm whipping up will just purge the infection from you. If you decide to leave Coruscant in the next two weeks make sure to swing by and have a copilot ready for me. I want to get rid of this sickness as soon as possible."

Mara smiled as she wrapped Harry into a hug, already she felt ten times better just knowing that she was on her way to be cured. She was truly blessed the day that Harry had dropped into their lives. "Well it was great to see all of you, but everybody needs to shoo. The quicker I can leave, the quicker I can get to work. Tell Han and Uncle Luke I said hi!" Harry said as he waved them off the ship. Pulling up the ramp, Harry made his way smoothly out of the hanger and plotted a course to his lab.

The three females watched as Harry disappeared into the stars before they too turned to their own way home. "So Jaina," Mara said as they started their way home, "Harry sure has grown up hasn't he?" She teased.

Jaina let out a dreamy sigh before she knew what she was doing and then blushed a glorious shade of red. "Oh dear, that was way too easy. We'll need to toughen you up a bit if we ever want to get your mom a few grandkids."

"Aunt Mara!" Jaina yelled.

"She's right honey," Leia said on her way to the cabin area. It wasn't that she wanted her daughter to start dating and she shuddered to think of what Han would do, but it was so fun to mess with Jaina. That and Harry was probably the only individual that had the entire family's seal of approval. Well, everybody's but Jacen's. She didn't know what to do with that boy. Even if the original purpose of their trip to these worlds failed through, everything seemed to be looking up.

When Mara returned to her and Luke's apartment that night, Luke instantly noticed the difference in his wife. Before she left on the journey, Luke saw her become a bit lethargic and slower, like a weight was being pushed down on her. As much as she tried to brush it off, the sickness was affecting her. Now however, she had the same lightness that she had found when she first left the emperor's hand. "Mara," Luke said as she bustled around the apartment, "What happened on your trip with Leia and Jaina?"

"When we arrived at the Mediator, guess who decided to pop in as well?"

"I'm not sure. There's not a whole lot of people you would be happy to see."

"Easy there farm boy, I can still whip you pretty good," She glared menacingly at Luke for a moment. "Anyways, I ran into Harry out there. Two hours Luke, it took him two hours to diagnosis what was wrong with me and figure out a combination of his plants to cure me!"

"Wait," Luke said as he processed what Mara had just said, "Did you just say you were cured?"

"I will be," Mara smiled, accepting a hug from her husband. "Harry returned to his greenhouse in order to start his cure, but I should be completely free of this in two weeks or so."

"That's great!" Luke laughed with relief, hugging Mara even tighter. "Now I need to do something for him."

"You and Leia both," Mara laughed. "It turns out that Harry bought your mother's lake house and has quite a few pictures of her and maybe even a few of Anakin before."

"How in the world can I thank him for something like that!" Luke shouted and tugged at his hair. The young man that he met two years ago had just saved his wife and given him his family's past. What gift could even compare with those two things?

"I don't think Harry cares about thanks, other than the words of course. I think he just likes to help people. He's rich, and his ship is quite advanced, so there's not a whole lot that he would want."

"I understand that Mara, but he deserves something. I love people like Harry, but I also feel useless when I meet someone like him. I took up the light saber because I was destined to. Harry started exploring and healing just because he wanted to. Because that was what he wanted to do!"

"Calm down farm boy," Mara said, wrapping her arms around him and leaning against his back. "Harry is practically family, and will share some kind of relationship with us in the next few years officially. There's no hurry to find him something, just thank him the next time you see him and be looking for something that you think will convey your thanks."

Luke sighed before smiling. "You're right, as always. So what do you say we take a short vacation with the Solos? I had originally planned it for you to get away from everything and take your mind off of the sickness, but a celebration sounds just as good."

Mara thought for a moment before shrugging. "Sounds good to me, but Harry did tell us that if I went anywhere we needed to swing by with a copilot for him. He doesn't want to take any chances with me."

"Sounds good."

**A/N: So I thought I would have a few chapters completed, but I am so close to finishing ****_Harry and the Gods _****that it's hard for me to write on anything else. Hopefully within the next month things will get a little better and I'll be able to write what I can. **


	4. Visit to Naboo

"So you all are taking a family vacation to get away from everything and see this Lando person's new place and since I told you what I wanted you to do, I'm invited along," Harry clarified with Luke the morning after the Solos and Skywalkers decided on their vacation.

"That's right."

"Sounds fun. When are you guys planning on leaving?"

"That's why I'm calling actually. You told Mara and Leia that you wanted to be within easy reach of Mara until the cure is delivered. Since we sprung this on you so suddenly, we want to work with your schedule."

"Well, I have a few deliveries to make here and a nearby system, so I'll be ready the day after tomorrow. Of course, if you and Senator Leia want to make your way over to Naboo tomorrow and spend the night where your mother spent some time, the house has enough room for everybody."

Luke smiled at Harry's offer, knowing that unlike many of the souls in the galaxy, Harry offered because it was the right thing to do and not to get something out of it. Luke owed the boy more than he could ever repay already with Mara's promised cure and now it seemed he would owe the boy even more. "That would be great Harry. I'll speak to Leia and we'll be there tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I'll be around the area in the afternoon, so I'll meet you all at the market of Thedes around six local time?"

"That's fine Harry. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Uncle Luke!" Harry smiled as he signed off. Smiling as well, Luke quickly dialed his sister.

"Yes, Luke? What's with the smile?" Leia asked when she answered.

"Oh nothing," Luke sung. "Just that Harry has to do a few deliveries tomorrow so we can leave for the trip the day after next. Of course, Harry did offer a certain lake house that we could stay in for the night."

That got Leia's attention as a smile lit up her face as she processed what her brother just told her. "When do we leave?" Leia asked as she grew excited.

Luke laughed at his sister's excited expression, "Harry said he would be around Thedes at six tomorrow, but we can go sooner if you and the kids want to visit Naboo for a little while."

"That sounds great! We can leave a little after breakfast and it spend four hours or so in Thebes before Harry said when to meet us. I'll go tell the kids," Leia said before smirking at what she imagined Jaina's reaction would be.

The Skywalkers and Solos landed at the Naboo airport and managed to land right next to Harry's ship. Because Han was in charge of the purchase of the ship, Harry had ended up with a later model of the YT freighter class which was the same series as the Falcon. Unlike the Falcon though the cockpit was in the center of the two spires instead of on the side. Also, the hyperdrive worked consistently and did not require repairs every week to make sure it ran. Han had also made sure that there were even a few smuggler compartments on board because even if Harry never went into smuggling, the compartments had proven their usefulness against the empire and it was always a good idea to have a place to hide. Of course, with Harry's magic, which didn't affect the circuitry on the ship because it was shielded for localized EMP blasts, those storage units and his main ones as well had expanded to around twice the size of what the ship looked like from the outside. The turrets on the ship were also controllable by computer, it didn't beat a good gunner, but since Harry hadn't found a crew yet it would do in a pinch. The Marauder, Harry's name for the ship, had the same color scheme as the Falcon, but Harry had added a few spot of colors here and there to make it unique. Those responsible for the YT designs had taken inspiration from the fabled Ebon Hawk that had carried the legends of old.

"Well it looks like he's been taken care of her," Han said after a quick walk around of the ship. "I can see where a few scorch marks had previously been, but he made sure to clean it pretty well."

At the word scorch marks, both Mara and Jaina had tensed up a bit hearing how their favorite young man had gotten into trouble. "So I guess he visited the neighboring systems yesterday and he's delivering his on planet remedies today," Leia mused. "Well I'm sure he will meet us as soon as he can, so let's get going."

As the local time approached six, the group met up at the market square. The kids had spent most of their time at the local swoop races talking to the various pilots and had even managed to convince one of the old hands at the races to allow each of them a run on the course. Jacen was a little sore that his twin had absolutely crushed his time. The adults however had enjoyed the local attractions, or four of the five did, Han would have rather been with his kids at the swoop races and felt that Chewie had betrayed him for enjoying what Thebes had to offer. Leia's bodyguard simply followed her and you couldn't tell what was going through their minds.

They only had to wait a few moments before the familiar mess of hair and green eyes showed up with an easy smile on his face as he waved to the residents who saw him. "Glad you all could make it," Harry said in greeting and his smile seemed infectious as soon everybody, but Jacen and the bodyguards were smiling. "So, I hope you enjoyed your tour and worked up an appetite as I have a verifiable feast waiting at the lake house," Which got an appreciative roar from Chewie and cued a few rumbling stomachs to make their presence known. None were as embarrassed as Jaina, but Harry kept his smile as he led the group to the docks. Harry had to rent a trailer for the large group, which Han and Luke had convinced him to let them pay for at least one thing this visit.

"And we have arrived," Harry waived his arm like an exuberant salesman. "My room is marked so you are welcome to any others. You are also welcome to go into the level one and two greenhouses, but don't mess with any others. Some are set to very hostile environments, others have plants that will release a toxin that I may or may not have the antidote to, and others need to be treated in a certain way or you could kill them. Those plants are rare and would not be fun to replace." Jacen scoffed at the rules, but he wouldn't ruin his mother's first time visiting her mother's lake house, and it slightly irked him that a stranger had the house and not one of his grandmother's children. "Oh yes, Luke, Leia, many of the photos and holovids are in the master bedroom's closest and one of you are welcome to it."

"Don't you want that room?" Mara asked curiously, after all it was Harry's house now and usually those that owned the house took the master bedroom.

Harry simply shrugged, "It's too big for me to be honest. I've been used to enclosed spaces or sharing a large space with a handful of people, so I've just made one of the extra rooms my own." Everybody was confused by Harry's words, but figured it was just part of his world's culture. He hadn't shared too much about his home planet other than the technology and a little of his magic, but beyond that he tended to be silent on his past and since he had uprooted his life, nobody wanted to be the one to ask. "Well, supper should be ready in a few minutes, so if you wish to clean up, I'll carry in those plates."

As night descended and everybody turned in after the rather good meal, Jaina padded bare foot down to Harry's room hoping to simply talk. However, he was not in his room when she arrived and so she set off to explore the house and to find the disappearing young man. Jaina eventually stumbled upon the potions lab and discovered Harry hunched over a handful of cauldrons in what looked like intense concentration, so she did not disturb him. Instead, she took up a seat on one of the empty workbenches and watched him work. It was no hardship for Jaina as he was shirtless and the last two years had erased almost all signs of the malnutrition he had suffered and his upper body was well muscled.

Finally, as Harry turned down the flame on the last potion and put it on stasis, he turned around and jumped when he saw Jaina sitting there with a grin on her face. "When did you get here?" He asked the young woman while trying to get his heart under control.

"About ten minutes ago, but you were in deep concentration," Jaina shrugged and brought Harry's attention to her bare shoulder as she wore an overly large shirt. Jaina saw where his eyes wandered and internally grinned at the fact that he noticed she was a woman. It was true that he said she looked good when the met on the Mediator, but she wasn't sure if it helped to have her mom and Aunt Mara around since they were some of the most beautiful in the galaxy. "So what were you working on?"

"Oh, well two of the cauldrons were just simple things that everybody seems to love. This one," He pointed to the cauldron on the right, "Holds a simple acne and boil remover which works just as good as those high end products after one application. I am the savior of many young women's dates." They both laughed before Harry pointed to the next cauldron, "This one is for the older crowd for their pains, whether it's simply arthritis or an old war wound. And this one is for Aunt Mara," The last potion did not look good and vaguely resembled purple, curdled milk if such a thing was able to exist.

"I'm glad I don't have to drink that," Jaina said while holding her nose as she peered into the cauldron.

Harry laughed at her blunt statement, "Yeah, it doesn't look that great right now, but in a few days it will look appealing at least. I'm afraid it will taste just about how it looks at the moment though."

"Something tells me I don't want to look into that pot," Mara's voice said from behind them. They both turned to smile at the older woman and she smiled right back. "I didn't mean to interrupt you two, but I just wanted to say goodnight and thank you Harry for opening up your home. I don't know if you'll ever realize just how much this meant to Luke and Leia."

Harry shrugged simply. "Uncle Luke and Leia are practically family, this was just something that should happen. Plus, I crashed at your place for a few weeks while I got my life together so this was the least I could do."

Mara shook her head ruefully and made her way across the room to hug Harry. "Thank you Harry, for everything. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't told me that you could make a cure." They hugged for a few seconds before she broke away, "Now, I'm off to bed and we'll leave for Lando's place in the morning. Don't get up to anything I wouldn't do," Mara teased as a parting shot making both young adults blush and shuffle nervously apart.

Harry and Jaina stayed up for another hour talking about everything that caught their fancy before Jaina drifted off. Not wanting to wake her up, Harry scooped her up in his arms and gently carried her to bed. Jaina wasn't asleep though and enjoyed the feeling of Harry's arms around her and almost moaned at the loss of contact. Leia had watched from the doorway of her room and smiled at those two's actions.

**A/N: This was a pain to write. I guess I just did not want to finish this chapter and once I hit that 2,000 word mark for this one I celebrated. A few of you asked for a description of the Harry's ship, so I hoped this satisfied you. **

**Now, one of my readers suggested that since Harry was in communication with Aayla Secura, there was an opportunity to bring her back to life. What do you all think of that? Also, there was a suggestion that magic was the basis of the Force or something like that, so Luke could learn how to wield magic. Or should I have Harry learned the basics of the force? Let me know what you think and hopefully next chapter won't be as bad as this. **


End file.
